O Prisioneiro
by Human Being
Summary: As piores prisões nem sempre têm grades. - Fic escrita para o Desafio Halloween do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nhé.

**Avisos**: Fic com descrição gráfica de cenas de violência.

**Sinopse**: As piores prisões nem sempre tem grades. - Fic escrita para o Desafio Halloween, do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet.

* * *

**O Prisioneiro**

* * *

_Música Incidental - **Seven Devils** by Florence and the Machine_

* * *

_"Seven devils all around you __  
__Seven devils in your house __  
__See I was dead when I woke up this morning __  
__I'll be dead before the day is done"_

* * *

A dor lancinante em sua cabeça o levou a despertar.

Antes de abrir os olhos, porém, sentiu o cheiro nauseante de sangue invadindo seus sentidos, o que só aumentava a tontura e a vontade de vomitar.

Com cuidado, olhou em volta. Estava no chão, caído e nu, e o cheiro de sangue parecia vir dele - Suas mãos e seus antebraços estavam cobertos de sangue fresco. "Estou ferido", pensou, e com cuidado tocou seu corpo em busca de algum ferimento por onde pudesse estar sangrando. Não percebeu nada, mas havia sangue também no chão, e muito. Isso o assustava - não via em si ferimento algum para justificar tanto sangue assim.

Não havia ali nenhuma fonte de luz. Ainda assim, a penumbra de uma noite de lua nova o deixava entrever poucos detalhes do lugar, e logo chegou a conclusão de que jamais estivera ali antes. Começou a andar a esmo, buscando uma parede onde pudesse se apoiar sem escorregar no sangue viscoso do chão. Logo seus pés encontraram um obstáculo; alguém deitado no chão.

Um corpo.

Tocou-o, checando por pulso mesmo sabendo que era improvável que ele estivesse vivo. Era homem; conseguiu ver pela ausência de seios. Mais ainda: parecia ser de idade; embora seu rosto parecesse totalmente desfigurado por fraturas palpáveis e houvesse um rombo na altura do esterno.

Então todo aquele sangue vinha daquele homem.

Seus dedos enroscaram em um colar de contas, empapado de sangue. Tentou tirá-lo, mas o colar enroscou nos cabelos do homem e ao tentar desembaraçá-los do colar acabou arrebentando-o; as contas se chocando contra o chão de pedra era o único barulho que se fazia ouvir.

Respirava fundo e devagar apesar da náusea; o formigamento de nervoso pelo corpo era um estímulo mais forte do que a repulsa pelo cheiro de sangue. Tentava ficar calmo, embora não soubesse dizer o que estava acontecendo ali. Estava nu, coberto pelo sangue de um velho morto, num lugar que não sabia dizer qual era, nunca estivera ali antes.

Sentiu os pés reclamarem de dor ao pisar em algumas das contas espalhadas pelo chão. Tentou afastar-se do corpo em busca de informações e pistas; mas só achava escuro. Apoiou-se em uma parede que o levou a voltar até o corpo, e então seguiu em outra direção até dar com outra parede.

Novamente, nada.

Tateou pela parede até achar um archote apagado pendurado em um ferro. "Ótimo", pensou, e usou um pouco de sua cosmoenergia para tentar acendê-lo e ver algo do que se passava ali. Quando tentou usar seu cosmo, porém, o formigamento em seu corpo piorou um bom tanto, quase a ponto de fazê-lo realmente vomitar; e um clarão vermelho piscou em sua mente.

Respirou fundo, tentando colocar a sensação de lado, mesmo que ficasse atormentado pela dúvida de não saber se aquilo era uma alucinação ou uma memória. "Mas memória de quê", pensava ele, enquanto tentava se lembrar de flashes de seu dia.

A dor de cabeça piorou ainda mais, e as memórias se embaralharam.

"Merda", pensou enquanto chasqueava a língua; mas apaziguou-se como podia: respirando fundo e pausadamente. Esses lapsos, apesar de cada vez mais comuns, com certeza eram fruto de seu estresse em lidar com seu posto como cavaleiro e seus problemas pessoais.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso agora. Concentrou-se, e dessa vez seu cosmo respondeu como de costume: rápido, preciso; o archote, agora aceso, iluminava o local com uma luz avermelhada. O sangue em suas mãos brilhava, ainda mais vermelho do que pareceria normalmente.

Virou o archote em direção ao corpo, apenas para derrubá-lo no chão em horror pelo que via.

Shion. O rosto quase disforme por golpes poderosos, um rombo em seu peito e sangue espalhado por todo o chão.

Agora já não conseguia nem sequer respirar com calma, e o gosto acre do vômito chegou até sua garganta. Seus joelhos bambearam, e a viscosidade do sangue no chão quase o fizeram cair também. O Grande Mestre estava morto, foram atacados.

Pegou o archote, ainda aceso apesar da queda, e tentou procurar no corpo de Shion por provas que pudessem levá-lo até o assassino. Não achou nada, exceto sangue e pedaços de ossos fragmentados na ferida do esterno. Pegou o corpo do Grande Mestre e o colocou em cima de uma pedra, com todo o respeito que podia.

Olhou em volta, não haviam outras pegadas ali além das suas próprias, marcas de pés que se arrastavam pelo chão de mármore batido.

Fechou a mão direita, e ao fazê-lo sentiu uma dor surda nas juntas de seus dedos. Pareciam feridas, mas como? Como? "Devo ter achado o assassino, lutado contra ele", foi o que pensou; mas uma parte de si se perguntava insistentemente como ele e o próprio Grande Mestre poderiam ser tão facilmente derrotados por um inimigo, e como ele podia ter perdido as memórias desse ataque, agora tão cruciais.

Tinha que avisar aos outros. Tinha que... Mas onde é que ele estava? Que lugar era aquele?

Andou um pouco mais pelo lugar, e algumas inscrições em páginas espalhadas no meio do sangue lhe chamaram a atenção. Estavam em grego antigo, mas isso não lhe era uma dificuldade; posto que fora um dos treinados para a sucessão eventual do Grande Mestre.

Eram páginas de manuscritos de acesso exclusivo ao Mestre, e que por isso apenas poderiam estar num lugar de acesso exclusivo...

Viu uma porta, e ao sair se viu em uma pequena casa no topo da colina.

Star Hill.

Como diabos ele tinha ido parar ali?

Voltou para dentro da casa, o archote iluminou um espelho no outro lado da sala. Foi até ele e viu seu reflexo; os olhos azuis com um brilho vermelho pela luz quente do fogo, os cabelos loiros empapados pelo sangue enegrecido.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou falar algo quando percebeu que a dor de cabeça se transformava em um zunido insistente, mas seu reflexo no espelho não se alterou mesmo quando um gemido de exclamação saiu de seus lábios. O zumbido em sua cabeça crescia junto com a dor e a pressão em seus ouvidos enquanto um sorriso ladeado apareceu no canto da boca de seu reflexo.

O archote caiu de suas mãos, mas a luz continuava envolvendo o homem do outro lado do espelho enquanto suas meninges estalavam pelo impacto de flashes de luz. Memórias, todas as memórias que lhe fugiram pelos últimos dias agora voltavam, e o atingiam como petardos.

A Reunião com o Grande Mestre, onde ele definiu que Aiolos seria seu sucessor.

A discussão com Kanon, seu irmão, que lhe disse que Aiolos era um idiota e que ele deveria matá-lo, e também o Grande Mestre, e Atena em pessoa. E lhe disse que ele o ajudaria nesse plano para que então tomassem o Santuário.

A prisão de Kanon no Cabo Sounion, que ele mesmo levou a cabo. As palavras de seu irmão lhe dizendo que ele não era santo, e nem sequer bom; mas sim um ser maligno como ele, e que um dia essa maldade haveria de se libertar.

A escalada até o topo da colina e a chegada a Star Hill, onde Shion havia se retirado para meditar e consultar as estrelas. O questionamento ao Grande Mestre de por que Aiolos, e não ele, seria seu sucessor. A resposta, afirmando que ele sentia o mal que habitava nele. O ódio estalando em seu peito, o comando para que a armadura o deixasse, o ataque surpreendente e violento que nem sequer o Grande Mestre poderia bloquear.

O sangue de Shion em suas mãos, as gargalhadas de Kanon na prisão do Cabo Sounion, que agora vinham da boca do reflexo no espelho; que tinha os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos escuros como o sangue enegrecido que os tingira.

Tentou se mexer, lançar seu punho contra o espelho, não conseguiu. Não conseguiu mover um único dedo; e foi com terror que percebeu que ele estava do lado de _dentro_ do espelho enquanto o outro, de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros, se afastava com o archote nas mãos.

"Não", ele sussurrava, aprisionado dentro do reflexo do espelho, vendo o outro que agora apanhava do chão a máscara do Grande Mestre, suja de sangue, e colocava no próprio rosto. "Não", ele engasgava o choro em sua garganta, enquanto via os dedos ensanguentados do outro percorrerem-lhe o corpo, _seu_ corpo, e as gargalhadas metálicas enchiam aquele lugar antes sagrado.

"Me ajude", ele implorava, embora soubesse que a única pessoa que poderia desconfiar do que realmente estava acontecendo estava agora sob a maré da prisão do Cabo Sounion.

Morto por suas próprias mãos.

E enquanto o outro seguia saboreando seu triunfo, ele se sentia apagar, imóvel dentro do reflexo frio daquele espelho; cada um dos seus sentidos se perdendo dentro da inexpugnável prisão de sua própria mente.

OOO


End file.
